


Good Luck

by Silenced



Series: 2 am [1]
Category: Hiddlesister, Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenced/pseuds/Silenced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soak and wet from the storm, you enter the elevator of your Hotel to encounter someone that catches your attention, Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written fan-fiction. I am not a writer (professional at least), and I have not written for many years. Please excuse grammatical errors if found. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

_Good Luck_

By Silenced

  

You drag your body across the wet pavement as the thick drops of rain crash above your head. Water streams down your face running your mascara, you do not care anymore because you have already rubbed your eyelids into disarray. Your fingers are trembling, you are cold. You try and wrap your arms around yourself to keep warm but keeping this pose was impossible with your briefcase banging against your hip. 

Earlier that night, after your business meeting with another high profile company, you and your colleagues decide to head into a local pub for some drinks. After a beer or two, you feel a bit out of place. The rest of your colleagues are men, and as young men, they are already talking up the local ladies hoping to have their shot at a one night stand. The sight of them being flirtatious was almost unbearable. You roll your eyes seeing Brad talking up the young blonde waitress. Just from where you were sitting she seemed unimpressed, with his slurring and inappropriate compliments. You shake your head and get up to leave. You tell them you will go back to the hotel your work had booked for you all. They say their farewells, almost as if they were pleased you were leaving.

“And fuck you, too”, you mutter to yourself.

Unfortunately, on the way home in the quiet night, you caught yourself under Thor’s wrath. You catch the dim lights of the hotel, and hastily enter and immediately place your hands and face against the heat ventilation.

“Oh yes, baby”, you moan to yourself as you stand there rubbing your hands together back to warmth. Water still drips down your hair, chin and clothes. It was the middle of the night and you doubt that anyone would see you in such a mess. You pick up your briefcase and enter the main lobby.   

The hotel concierge welcomes you back with a warm smile, you return the favor and nod your head. As you press the button for the elevator, you begin to have small talk with him, exchanging funny remarks about the rain, and trying to convince him that this is not how you naturally look. 

“Ding!”

The elevator doors slide open. You wave the concierge goodnight and step into the marble floored elevator. As you raise your gaze from the floor, you see a man with ginger hair slicked to the side, tall, muscular visage, tailored suit…he was the most magnificent thing you have ever seen. He was breathtaking. Though from disappointment, he was accessorizing a petite young woman on his arm. You knew the moment you stepped into the elevator, all conversation came to a halt and the air wreaked of awkwardness.

You blushed and continued to look down to the floor, you just remembered how ridiculous you look with your running make-up and messy hair. You try and hide your face in shame but their stares are burning holes into your clothes making you feel visible from miles away. You take a deep breath and close your eyes, readying yourself to endure the rest of this torturous ride.

“Darling, it seems you have had quite the night”, you hear the man say with a giggle. He had a warm voice, a British accent that seemed welcoming. Your nervousness takes away your ability to speak, but you managed to escape a hiccough and a tender laugh. You shake your head at yourself, knowing how dumb you look and sound right now.

“Yes, she is quite the mess”, the other woman says in repulsion. You dare not to reply, you feel so demeaned by them. They were so beautiful, and you were just…blah.

“Hush you, know that is not a very nice thing to say. She could be quite the looker if she tried”, again you hear him say with a smile. The snotty lady then replies with a “Humph.”

You look at him from the corner of your eyes and you see him staring at you, but you quickly look away. All this time though, the lady on his arm is nuzzling his neck and giving him pecks near his nape, almost feeling like she is doing this on purpose to get you jealous.

“I cannot wait to get back to your hotel room…I mean, our room”, you hear the lady whisper dumbly to this man. He did not reply, he seemed very uninterested…you wonder who this woman is to this man.

“Ding!”

The elevator doors open once again. You allow the couple to depart the elevator, but to your (bad) luck you realize you are on the same floor as them! You stagger to get out trying to not get their attention. You quietly walk behind them, the woman still clinging onto his arm like a thirsty leech. They reach their hotel room, and so do you. Their room and yours are exact opposite to one another.

“Bloody hell”, you whisper to yourself. You face your door, trying your best to not look at what scene is happening behind you. He turns over his shoulder to see you rummaging through your pockets. You know he is looking, you feel him looking. Your palms are sweaty, your fingers are quivering, and you feel his gaze scan you from behind head to toe.

“…Come on already”, you hear the lady whine to him.

“Alright, alright, there you go”, the man says as he opens their hotel door. The young ladies heels click and clack against their dark wood floors, the sound of flattened springs can be heard from where you are. She is probably now laying on their King sized bed waiting for this beautiful man to make love to her. You picture her sensually laying on the bed, it makes your teeth clench.

“Are you alright?”

You nearly have a heart attack. This beautiful man is directly behind you, nearly inches away from your hair. You feel his breath on your neck, drying the drops of water left from the rain.

“I-I can’t find my keycard, I have it somewhere, I do…I j-just don’t know where it is.” You don’t even look at him as you say this because you know the moment you gaze into those intoxicating blue eyes you’ll turn into a raspberry.

“Well, if you seem so sure…you must have it…” Without warning, he begins to put his hands into your jacket pockets, helping rummage through your things to feel anything that may be your keycard. You do not protest. Your heart is pounding. His swift fingers innocently go through your blazer in hopes to finding your room key.

You start to feel hot between your legs as he opens the front of your blazer and check your bosom pocket that’s hidden underneath. Still there is no sign of your card. You bring yourself back to consciousness and realize you actually may not have your keycard. You panic and take off your jacket and start shaking it hoping something would fall out.

“Ah yes!” you enthuse, “It may be in my suitcase, give me one second.” You turn around and bend over, you feel your damp pencil skirt tighten around your ass exposing the curves that all men you knew were fond of. You are pleased with yourself for bending over, you feel even more aroused knowing he is probably checking out your fine ass.

As you search through your suitcase, you feel a warm hand placed on the right side of your butt. You pause your movement and your breathing. You love it, your body loves it. You dare not show it, but you are wet between your legs and it was definitely not from the rain. You inhale as his hand slides away from your ass, almost sensually. You slowly stand up and turn to him, and with a smirk on his face he has your keycard between his fingers near his face.

“I found it, darling.” He says in his sexy voice. He waves the card near your mouth. You take it from him, looking down at it and smiling. You finally have the courage to look up at him after your heating moment.

“Thank you so much Mr…”

“Tom, Tom Hiddleston.”

“Tom…Thank you, I totally forgot that skirts have pockets too.” You blush and your eyes wander down his body, down to his crotch. It was definitely unintentional but your eyes just wandered there, you couldn’t help it. You see something, a bulge, something three dimensional. It looked impressive, very impressive. Your mouth gawks slowly. You catch yourself staring and quickly look up at him. He is smirking at you, almost as if he knew what you were doing, what you were thinking.

“It was my pleasure, darling. Just give yourself a nice pat down next time,” he says coolly with a wink. You can’t help but give out a large smile cheek to cheek.

“Goodnight, my lady” he takes your hand and kisses it tenderly while looking up at you. You just smile even more, looking at him dreamily.

“Goodnight Tom,” you say in a whisper.

He waits for you to safely enter your room. Before you completely close the door, your peep your head between the gap and give him one more warm smile, and he returns the favor. You turn around and lay your head against the door and close your eyes. This encounter with this man was special, it was different. He wasn’t just some man. Just by the sight of him gave your womanhood a quiver. And his touch, his one touch, has given your body an electric pulse that no other person has given you before. You sigh, you know that will be the last time you will ever see him again. You remember he already has a more beautiful lady worthy of him waiting for him on his bed…they’re probably already fondling, kissing, laughing, preparing to make sweet love…

These thought anger you but to calm down, you sweep your feet towards your bed and you lay on it restfully on your back. You stare up into the ceiling, fantasizing about Tom Hiddleston. Just the thought of him gives you arousal again, how he makes you feel so.

“Oh, Mr. Tom Hiddleston.”


End file.
